


the memory of you.

by carilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Childhood Memories, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, can be both platonic and romantic, oikawa is glad iwaizumi exists as everyone should, they love eachother your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carilly/pseuds/carilly
Summary: Tooru thinks back about the only birthday he ever spent alone.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	the memory of you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwachanchilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachanchilla/gifts).



It's July 19th, 5:52 PM, when Oikawa lays flat on his bed, staring up at his ceiling, thinking about how his birthday tomorrow is the first he's spending in Argentina, away from his home in Japan. He feels lost, in a sense, away from everyone he knew in Miyagi, he felt almost incomplete.

Tooru remembers that this technically isn't the first birthday he's spending away from home. When he was 9, he was away at his grandparents place during summer vacation and spent his birthday there. He thinks about how much he had whined and cried about Hajime not being there to spend his birthday with him. 'I'm not going unless Iwa-chan's going too! i don't want to spend my birthday without him!' but in the end, his mother won him over, and he was begrudgingly sent away to his grandparents house, with a pout and a constant sulky mood.

He thinks about how, even though he was very far away from Hajime, Hajime had still, on 12:00 AM of July 20th, called his grandparents house phone up, and whispered a small 'Happy birthday, Oikawa. i have to go now because mom doesn't know i'm still awake. Happy birthday.' and cut the call.

He thinks about how on a sleepless night while they were having a sleepover at the ripe age of 6, under the shared futon, in a whispered breath, Iwa-chan made a promise to Tooru that no matter where in the world, they'd always be the first to wish the other a happy birthday. They'd never broken the promise.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi,

Hajime and Tooru,

Iwa-chan and Trashykawa.

Oikawa smiles.

It's July 19th, 6:00 PM, when Tooru's phone rings. His screen is lit up with a picture of a scowling Iwaizumi, a picture Oikawa took right after saying 'Iwa-chan looks like a hedgehog!'. The scowling picture simply proving Tooru further. Oikawa grins. He picks up the call to be greeted with a muttered, soft and sleepy 'Happy Birthday, Trashykawa.'

Tooru is confused, but it takes him a second to realise that Japan is exactly 12 hours ahead of Argentina's time. Tooru simply giggles and says an equally soft 'Thank you Iwa-chan. You should sleep. It's pretty late there isn't it? Call me tomorrow, okay? Otherwise the team's probably going to think Iwa-chans turned into a zombie.' and a few back and forth insults later, Iwaizumi cuts the call, with the promise of calling him tomorrow to wish him properly. He rests his phone back onto his chest, and stares at his ceiling once again.

Tooru simply lays there, grinning like the fool he truly is, and feels his heart swell.

Tooru's never been more grateful for the existence of Iwaizumi Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i have never posted any work before laughs. this is a product of my yearning heart at 4 am, and my friend yeya simply indulged me and encouraged me to post this. I LOVE YOU YEYA. THIS ONES FOR U BABE
> 
> this probably has typos and grammatically incorrect things somewhere I'M SORRY.
> 
> i'm @icarilly on twitter please yell at me about this on there giggles


End file.
